Goodnight, My Friend
by PseudonymousOne
Summary: Short viggie, partial song-fic, no spoilers, angst, Han's POV, implied Jaina/Jag. Previously posted on theforce .net


This was posted by me a couple of years ago on a forum and I finally decided to post it here as well.

I haven't read past NJO, so there shouldn't be any spoilers for anything beyond that. In fact I don't even think there's any spoilers for NJO either, unless you count Jag. Well, if you didn't know before clicking this that Jag existed I sincerely apologise for spoiling it for you. Anyway, on to the viggie! Enjoy!!

Song is "Goodnight My Friend" by Vertical Horizon.

Oh! Also, bit of a tissue warning!!

* * *

Han Solo watched forlornly as his son-in-law quietly, calmly approached Leia and took the crying boy. Han inwardly, selfishly hated the man for not being affected by the recent events, but he knew that wasn't the case. Jagged had his emotions held tightly in check. Han knew that he was only trying to remain strong for his young son.

They had all just been forced to say good-bye to an integral part of all their lives. Han and Leia had just been forced to say goodbye to their only daughter. Jagged Fel had just been forced to kiss the love of his life and mother of his child goodbye for the last time. Little Davin had just been forced to say farewell to the mother that he had hardly gotten to know and would never have the opportunity to know, save through stories and holos and distant memories. Jacen had just been forced to feel the painful death of his twin through the Force, unable to help much to ease the pain of her passing. Luke and Mara had just been forced to help mentally guide their only niece toward becoming one with the Force.

Jaina Solo-Fel had just passed from this life into the next. Han didn't know if there was a heaven, but he did know for sure that, if there was, Jaina was there.

Han glanced around at the many other people gathered around in the large waiting room. All of Twin Suns had shown up during the course of the evening, many Rogues, many Jedi, as well Wedge and Iella. Pride swelled in Han's heart as he realized just how many people his little Jaya had affected. It was nice to know that her memory and legacy would live on through all of these people.

He turned back to Jag, who was hugging his four-year-old son tightly to him as Davin sobbed. Jag just calmly rubbed the boy's back, not caring as the tears soaked his once pristine uniform. The man knew how strongly Jaina's death would affect his son. Not only were they connected through the Force, but the boy had also been extremely close to his mother, often to the point of mimicking her every move.

Han watched as Jag carried his son to a secluded corner and sat down, keeping the boy against his shoulder. He was pleasantly shocked when Jag opened his mouth and began to quietly sing to Davin, all the while soothingly rubbing his son's back.

_"Goodnight my sun,__  
__Goodnight my friend. __  
__Rest your soul at this__  
__Long day's end."_

Han found himself agreeing with the song. This had to be one of the longest days, and nights, of his life.

_"The fire inside__  
__Will warm our night.__  
__Daddy's arms will__  
__Hold you tight."_

As if to reiterate this point, Jag placed a kiss on his son's head, smiling sadly as the boy began to calm and nestle his face into Jag's neck.

_"Dream of summer skies.__  
__Sunset is bound to each sunrise.__  
__Rest is your first right__  
__My friend, goodnight."_

At the tears beginning to fill Jag's eyes, yet never quite falling, Han wondered if he should turn away from the scene; give the now-smaller family some privacy. He found, however, that he could not tear his eyes away from the sight of his son-in-law and first grandson.

_"This world's spinning,__  
__Time always winning.__  
__The silver chains keep thinning, and__  
__This is just your beginning."_

This line of the song caused Han to think to the future of the father and son. He'd had enough trouble raising his Force-wielding children with Leia's help. Jag would have to cope mostly on his own. Sure, he'd have the rest of the family to look to, but that wasn't always enough.

_"Sleep my friend,__  
__At last be free.__  
__No, we won't forget__  
__Our merriest melody"_

The tears were freely rolling down Jag's cheeks now, uninhibited. At the last line of the verse, Davin looked up sleepily at his daddy's face and smiled sadly, tears still in his own eyes. He wiped the tears from Jag's face in a slightly clumsy manner and kissed Jag's forehead as if _he_ were the one doing the comforting, rather than his father. Smiling at his son, Jag gently pressed the boy back down onto his shoulder and continued the soft, sad lullaby.

_"Gone to another place__  
__Of carousel rides round an angel's face.__  
__I'm sure we'd both laugh at the sight."_

Jag had begun lightly rocking in the hard, plastic chair during the last verse. As he sang the next line, his voice dropped to a whisper and his eyes seemed to focus on something that wasn't there. Han later wondered, in retrospect, if this next and final sentence had been for Jaina.

_"My friend, goodnight."_

Before the tears could threaten to spill forth again, Jag tightly clamped his eyes shut. He continued humming the tune despondently to himself and rocking, well after his son had drifted into a peaceful slumber. Han walked over, sat down next to the young man, and put his hand on Jag's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. When Jag looked up, Han gave him a smile and an approving nod, and received a heartrending smile in return. For all the grief Han gave the kid, he knew, now more than ever, that Jag was the greatest thing that had happened to his Jaina.

* * *


End file.
